


Dear Moon

by HikariNoHimeWriter



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha Shishiou Tsukasa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Gift Exchange, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mafia AU, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Minor Asagiri Gen/Hyouga, Murder Mystery, Omega Ishigami Senkuu, Past Ishigami Senkuu/Dr. Xeno, TKSSecretSanta2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariNoHimeWriter/pseuds/HikariNoHimeWriter
Summary: The journey to find the truth is as cruel as it is kind. It takes and breaks, hurts and destroys; it also gives and heals, fixes and mends. Hope and despair, love and hate—can Senku face the end of this journey or he, too, will perish?
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Hyouga & Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu & Ruri, Ishigami Senkuu/Dr. Xeno, Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa, Other Relationship(s) Mentioned
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: 2020 TKS Secret Santa





	Dear Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluephoenixangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluephoenixangel/gifts).



> A gift for my dearest Blue! I hope this fic can make your day a little better ♥

_Dear Moon, why do you always follow me?_

Those words, uttered in the voice of a child, echo in Senku’s mind now. The moonlight is the only thing separating him from the darkness beyond. It shines upon him in beautiful silver hues, the painting of a pathetic, helpless omega. Senku refuses to look above. He doesn’t want to see the Moon through the metal bars that make this small, filthy cage. The chains on his ankles and wrists are more than enough to remind him of everything he lost, everything he failed to protect.

He had only one goal: protect the storage from the Empire of Might faction’s attack. Xeno entrusted him with that mission despite Senku’s status as an omega, left his best men to help Senku. But there was only one thing Senku couldn’t afford to do despite joining the mafia wars, and that one thing cost him everything he knew and loved.

The mark on his neck stings. It’s just one more reminder that Senku failed to follow his leader’s order, his _mate’s_ orders. Senku could only wonder, what is Xeno thinking of him now? Is he worried? Angry? Does he even think about Senku at all? Could he blame Xeno if he just forgot Senku? Losers are not elegant, after all. The defeated may as well perish and fade into oblivion. 

That thought is perhaps the only thing keeping him from trying to find a way. So what if Senku escaped? He doesn’t have anywhere to go back to. His home burned years ago. Senku’s father didn't make it out of the house in time. To this day Senku can only imagine what kind of pain Byakuya went through in his last moments. Just the thought of it filled him with rage—rage for the Empire, that ordered for his precious father’s death for no reason other than their thirst for blood. Senku himself would have died if Xeno didn’t step in and saved him. Even if Xeno accepted him back, forgave him for his mistake, Senku refused to return with bare hands.

No, that would be even worse than failing in the first place. 

A shuddering sigh escapes his lips. Senku curls up into himself. The wind is cold against his skin. Part of him still refuses someone would be so heartless to leave a young omega naked outside in the middle of winter. But the other, logical part of him knows what they want. Pushing a prisoner to the edge, stripping them from their very dignity, and then offering everything back is the easiest way to get what you want, be it info or more manpower. Senku saw Xeno’s men torturing prisoners enough time to know that there’s no place to compassion in the mafia. Lust is secondary to the faction. Love is nothing but a fleeting dream.

A dream that Senku in all innocence attempted to have. Now he knows how futile and useless it was. He closes his eyes and waits. It’s all he can do for now. Wait, and hope that something will change when his eyes open again.

* * *

He doesn’t know when he fell asleep, but it’s no later than 6:47 when the sound of the cage’s door opening jolts him awake. It takes a moment to calm his body down again. _Control yourself_ , Senku tells himself, _channel fear to the back of your mind._

_Don’t let them know._

There’s nothing more dangerous than letting your captor knowing of your weaknesses and fears. Senku inhales deeply, the cold air burning his throat and lungs, and exhales just as slowly. His eyes are focused and clear when his gaze meets the newcomer. 

Hyouga. One of the three only mafiosos who don’t use guns. There are no records of his loss to anyone but his leader. His technique is deadly enough his enemies avoid confronting him altogether. His pheromones are so strong Senku knows the rumors were true the moment he feels them. Hyouga’s more than a mere alpha. He’s a True Alpha, one of the few alphas whose physical power surpasses those of average humans. 

Senku’s throat goes dry. He grits his teeth and pushes all disgusting thoughts of a _potential mate_ to the back of his mind. Xeno’s bonding mark burns on his neck. He already has an alpha! Senku doesn’t need a filthy man like Hyouga. Senku’s above this. 

He waits for the alpha’s first move. Is he here to torture Senku? If so, what will it be? He’ll throw water at him? Let him freeze until he gives in? Or will he do something worse? Rape him? Even if Senku never heard of it being used by any factions, he wouldn’t put it beyond his father’s murderers. It doesn’t matter, anyway. They can do all they want and Senku won’t say anything. He won’t betray his beloved, his family. Senku would rather die than be the reason for their downfall. 

No words are said. Hyouga’s eyes pierce through Senku’s naked, helpless form. It’s more than clear who holds the power here. The men watching from inside the deposit won’t do anything to stop him. Then why is he not moving? Why isn’t he saying anything? Senku’s hands close into fists. He’s scared. Of course he is. The lack of action, the silence stretching between them start to take a toll on Senku’s nerves. He shrinks when Hyouga finally moves, eyes closing on pure instinct.

Senku’s unsure what he expected, but this definitely isn’t it. Hyouga’s fingers barely brush against his skin as he wraps something heavy around his shoulders. _Warm_. Senku’s eyes shoot open, but Hyouga’s already a few feet of distance again, a bowl with soup and a bottle of water between them. What resembles a lion’s pelt covers Senku’s body. A pleasant smell drifts from it. The scent of a True Alpha, one even stronger than Hyouga himself. Senku shivers. He can only think of one person who would possess such a scent. He wants to bury his nose into the fur and enjoy the false sense of safety it brings him...

With a screech Senku throws the pelt towards Hyouga, knocking down the soup in the process. Senku backs down until his back hits the bars of his cell, the small, small world that’s been given to him. Hyouga merely looks down at his wet boots with what Senku can only describe as a mild annoyance. “Very well,” he says in a deep, low voice, “I hope you enjoy your lonely trip to hell.”

Senku doesn’t flinch even as the alpha slams the door shut. He hugs himself against the cold, intently averting his gaze from the pelt and water. He won’t give in. He can't. Senku will fight his stupid instincts with everything he has. 

_Think in parallel._

7:39. Twelve men as of now. Four alphas, six betas, two omegas. Senku can feel their eyes on him, even if he can’t see them. 

9:23. They come and go from time to time. They check in on Senku, send messages on their radios. They bring food. Senku refuses it. They’re not being kind. They just want to use him. He won’t fall for these low tricks.

13:35. The weather is a little warmer than before. It doesn’t hurt to breathe anymore. A tall, muscular woman came to bring another bowl of soup as well as wet wipes. She wasn’t here before. That makes for thirteen men. 

16:12. A van arrived. Senku knows it because of the noise of its motor. Xeno made him memorize the different noises of all kinds of cars should it come in handy. They’re unloading something. Senku wonders, guns? Drugs? He has no idea. 

21:53. No one comes to bring dinner. It’s useless when Senku refused the previous meals as well. His stomach growls and his throat burns for water. Senku’s consciousness slips away a little bit at a time. He can’t see things well. He can only barely think right. It takes all Senku has not to lose track of the seconds in his mind. 

3:07. Senku’s entire body hurts. The chains clink as he moves, trying to reach the water bottle. Senku uncaps it with shaking fingers, downing all of its content in one go. He pants, reaching for the bowl of soup. It’s cold and bordering tasteless at this point. Senku’s never had a more fulfilling meal in his life. It’s not enough to quench his hunger. No, there’s no way a single bowl will make up for almost four days of pure starvation. 

Senku swallows until the last drop before he turns for the lion pelt. It’s heavy and warm against his skin, big enough to completely envelop his body. A sigh leaves Senku’s lips. He buries his nose into the fur, thanking whatever gods there are out there that the soup from earlier didn’t erase the alpha’s scent. Senku closes his eyes. Tears fall to the pelt, the silent proof of Senku’s ultimate pain. In his mind, he begs Xeno to forgive him for this betrayal. 

He glances up at the sky beyond the cage’s bars. The moon stares back at him, a pale yellow floating in the ever-dark sky.

* * *

_Dear Moon, why you do always follow me?_

* * *

They keep bringing food and water three times a day, every day. Senku doesn’t look at them when they come, he refuses to say things like _thank you_ and _please_. This is not kindness. He’s just a prisoner they need to keep alive. Anything other than that is just his irrational side talking, wishing, yearning to be seen as something more than a burden or a pawn. 

No one comes for him when it starts snowing. Senku knows he shouldn’t be surprised. If they want info, the increased cold will be good for them, right? Humans can get easily manipulated when into the deepest stages of hypothermia. Or maybe they want him to work for them. Senku may not have a strong body—even among omegas he’s always been known for his weak constitution—but he knows there’s value in the knowledge and abilities he acquired over the years. He knows all the ways the Empire can use him against the other factions. Weakening the body is one of the shortest ways to break a mating bond. They could get everything they want with the right alpha at the right time. Not even Senku’s resolve would be enough to hold onto his connection to Xeno and his very convictions. 

Senku huffs. Not even the heavy lion pelt can hide his shivers now. Snow pile around him in soft flocks. Senku’s hair falls to his shoulders in a damp white-green mess. The tips of his fingers are turning into a sickly tone of blue. Senku doesn’t even have the energy to frown at them. He can’t focus on the numbers floating in the back of his mind. Do they even matter now? There’s a chance he won’t make it through today. Perhaps it’s for the best. This way he won’t be turned against his beloved and the family he found in that place. Senku can die being true to himself. What else could he ask for?

 _I’m sorry, Dad._ Byakuya’s smiling face flashes before Senku’s eyes, the thrill of life that filled his father’s voice echoes in his ears. Senku misses his father. He misses the aroma of tea that followed their quiet mornings, he misses the movie nights, he misses the safety of having someone he could trust with every and anything. Tears fall from his eyes, making it impossible to say just who the figure leaving the building before him is. It doesn’t matter. It won’t change anything. There’s no hope for Senku anymore. 

His eyes fall closed. 

* * *

_Dear Moon, will we ever meet again?_

* * *

The world is burning again. No matter what he does, Senku can’t escape the merciless fire. He can’t move, he can’t talk, he can’t see. No one is coming for him. Senku’s alone, lost in endless darkness and all-consuming fire. Senku cries, and cries, and cries, begs the heavens and earth to kill him already, to make the pain stop. 

“I told you to be _careful_!” The voice rings with the strength of a thunderstorm. Senku whimpers, fear and horror seeping into his scent. 

“I was.” The second voice is a lot quieter, familiar, with a tension in it that makes Senku wants to hold his breath. But he can’t. He _shouldn’t_ be breathing, right? He’s dead. He’s sure he passed on. There’s no way he could’ve survived that hellish cold... Not without anyone to save him. Which in turn is impossible because _who would care for a prisoner?_ “I protected our family. Isn’t that what matters the most?”

There’s silence. Senku’s whole being freezes in anticipation. He doesn’t know what he expects. More screams? A full-blown fight? Someone to come in and stop them? 

“You’re right,” the first voice agrees. 

The rage from before is completely gone. Instead, there’s something infinitely gentle and melancholic in the man’s voice that makes Senku’s heart ache for him. Something warm and gentle touches his cheek. The touch makes it easier to breathe and everything feels _real_ again, from the sheets under Senku’s fingertips to the damp cloth on his forehead. He’s alive, even if he can’t fathom the reason for it. 

“Family is the most important,” he says again, in that same soft, sad tone from before. “That’s why... I can’t stand losing him too.”

Senku’s world still burns. But now even the heat is a little more bearable.

* * *

Senku has no idea what time or day it is when he next wakes up. The fact only confirms his theory. He caught a fever, a rather severe one if he has to guess. His body still feels heavy and pain courses through his limbs. The room reeks of distressed pheromones and bitter medicine. Senku hates it. He wants to get out of here, for more reasons and just one. 

He had just sat up when the door opens. A short, beautiful woman enters the room with a tray full of food. She smiles when she sees Senku. “So you’re finally awake.” She places the tray down onto the bedside table and turns to look at him closer. Her hair falls over her back in a beautiful golden wave and her eyes shine in a beautiful shade of green. Her scent leaves no room for guessing. _Omega._ “Do you feel better? Is there any pain left?”

Senku hesitates at her questions. He never saw this omega before, so that can only mean she’s on the Empire’s side, right? He can’t trust her, can he? She’s probably lying... Even if Senku feels no hidden intentions in her scent or voice. His hands close around the sheets. But this could also be an opportunity. If her concern is true, then that means she can be manipulated. He can use her, gather information. He will have something to bring back to Xeno and...

His eyes widen at the thought of his alpha. He concentrates on their bond, tries to reach for his mate... But there’s _nothing_. Senku’s fingers reach for the bite mark on his neck. What he finds makes tears swell up in his eyes. 

The scar is gone.

There’s no bond there anymore.

There’s nothing left for Senku, no hope, no love.

Sobs erupt from his throat and Senku curls into himself, nails digging the soft skin of his neck. This can’t be happening! Xeno is his alpha, his mate, his lover, _his everything!_ There’s no reason to live without Xeno in his life. He doesn’t _want_ to live without him! 

They had so many plans. They were trying for a pup. They were taking the first step towards a family of their own. Senku would step down and live in a safe place with their pup and Xeno would take the city for once and all, build a safe heaven for them. Those fleeting dreams are everything that mattered for a long time... If Senku as much as closes his eyes, he can see Xeno in front of him, the gentle glisten in dark eyes and the tiny smile that shone brighter than the moon above them. The alpha wanted that too. He wanted that future as much as Senku! There’s no way he’d give up on them, on Senku... right?

_Right?_

Senku sucks in a shuddering breath. He turns to look at the unsure omega. Anger fills his bones and makes him see red. “You!” He lunges forward, aiming for the omega. She falls on her back, Senku above her. Senku’s fingers dig into both sides of her neck. He puts all his strength into the grip. His thumbs press on her windpipe. Yeah, that’s right! He doesn’t want to hear her sickeningly sweet and fake voice again. He’ll just crush it! “How dare you?!” Senku’s throat burns, but he doesn’t care. All he wants is to have his revenge. 

First, they killed his father. Now, they take his beloved away from Senku. 

The Empire and everyone associated with it will _pay._

“I’ll kill you. Just die already!” She’s barely fighting back anymore. Weak, weak, weak. Senku can do it. He’ll kill her. He’ll kill everyone who dared do this to him and his family. He can do it, he _will_ do it, he...

He catches sight of a monster. Eyes that shine with hatred and a smile that conveys nothing but insanity. Skin so pale that thing may as well be right on death’s doors. A murderous, hateful monster. 

It takes a while before Senku realizes he’s looking at a mirror. 

_Senku_ is the monster. 

He screams, letting go of the omega’s neck to tug on his hair instead. This... This is... How did things go so wrong that violence, _murder_ now comes to him so easily? Senku doesn’t know. How could he? For years he saw nothing but this never-ending war while collecting those brief moments of happiness. It’s all he has. Taking away by force and whatever other means that are needed is all he knows now.

What would Byakuya think of him now?

He has no idea. All Senku can do is wonder and cry for all the answers he’ll never have. A string of _I'm sorry_ s echoes in the room. The voice is so raw and weak Senku only barely recognizes it as his own. Who he’s apologizing to? To the woman he almost murdered or to the father he failed so horribly? Senku doesn’t know. All he can do is repeat it, over and over again, and hope someone will be able to forgive him someday. Even if he knows he doesn’t deserve it. 

His body stiffens when delicate fingers touch his face. The omega’s neck is marked red with the shape of Senku’s fingers. Her eyes are teary and her breath comes out in heavy, wheezing pants. Senku really damaged her windpipe, didn’t he? Will she ever speak again? He doesn’t know, but, somehow, she still smiles at him. A sad, shaky smile that makes Senku’s heart break a little more inside. 

She moves her lips slowly, but no sound comes out. Senku’s heart aches for the words he can’t hear but can understand so clearly. _It’s okay_ , she says, and Senku can’t even find the strength to argue, to say how obviously not okay this all is. 

* * *

_Dear Moon, why is it that we need to see hell before being saved?_

* * *

“All things happen in secret and silence.”

Those words echo in the disinterested voice of a bored mentalist. Or at least that’s what Senku believes. He has no idea what to think of Asagiri Gen and he definitely can’t read the cunning omega. A walking mystery Senku has no energy nor desire to understand.

The sky outside the window is colored a bright silver. The snow accumulated outside is starting to melt now and Senku can see small colored spots scattered on the yard. Flowers. The spring is coming soon, yet Senku feels as though his heart is covered in eternal frost. All warmth is gone with the memory of Xeno’s bond and, Senku fears, will never come back.

“At least that’s how it is with the things that truly matter.” Gen sighs, placing a tray on the table.

Green tea with small red leaves, two slices of cake, and cookies. Senku isn’t hungry. He hasn’t been for a long time now. Weeks, or months. He’s not sure anymore, for he stopped counting since his encounter with the monster inside him. He still frowns at the red leaves.

Gen chuckles, taking his place in front of him. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing dangerous.” As if to prove a point he takes a sip of his own tea. “Besides, you’ve been having these since the beginning. No need to worry.”

Senku thinks back to the red-colored spices Gen always put in the food. Could they actually be...? He can’t help but ask, “If not to kill... Then why?”

There’s silence. Senku’s body tenses up. He waits, eyes fixed on the teacup. Even now he has no idea what the mentalist looks like. Looking at Gen is the same as allow himself to be looked at. Senku’s scared of what will happen when Gen realizes the truth about Senku, of what that kind of discovery will do to Senku’s inner monster.

Teary green eyes flash in his mind.

_He can’t._

“For you,” Gen answers at last. His voice sounds lower than usual, filled with something Senku cannot describe. “He was worried... That you’d be in trouble if you were to go into heat in these conditions. Especially with what happened with Ruri-chan.”

 _Ruri._ So that’s the omega’s name. Part of him is grateful for the information, even if Senku doesn’t feel worthy of knowing her name. “… He?”

Gen’s smile is clear in his voice. “Tsukasa-chan, of course. He cares a lot about you.”

Shishio Tsukasa, leader of the Empire of Might. Senku grits his teeth at the mention of his father’s murderer. But, for some reason, there’s no fight left in him. He can’t even hate Gen, who’s done nothing but take care of him and make sure he’s healthy for the past week despite the omega’s alliance to the Empire.

Senku is tired. Too tired to try to understand why the strongest alpha would care for him, too tired to make sense of the mess his life turned into.

“You know, Senku-chan,” Gen starts, reaching for Senku’s hand. Senku winces, but doesn’t move away. It’s warm, warmer than anything Senku felt since he woke up in that small, small room. “I’m sure there are things you do not understand now and many others we cannot tell you yet, so it’s a lot to ask of you... But, please, don’t doubt Tsukasa-chan’s feelings. He’d do anything for you... Even if it means abandoning his vow not to kill.”

Senku’s eyes widen at those words and for the first time he looks at Gen. Dark violet eyes look into the distance outside the window. There’s no one outside, not any visible buildings. Here, in this secluded, small cabin it’s just him and Gen. And yet... There are so much longing and sadness in Gen’s eyes that Senku wonders just what’s going on in the omega’s heart.

He swallows the protests and questions. Seeing Gen like this, this openly vulnerable side of him, makes Senku want to believe him. It doesn’t matter that it makes no sense, that his very understanding of the world depends on _Shishio Tsukasa killed Ishigami Byakuya_. He wants to believe, but, without that... What’s left of him? What will the past years mean? Did he truly live an illusion until now?

“By the way!” Gen chirps with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes, “Let’s go on a walk later. Staying inside all the time is ridiculous. You need vitamin D, y’know? It’s good for... Oh, you know what, forget it. You’re the scientist here.”

Senku bites his lip. He’s not a scientist. He lost the right to call himself one long ago when he produced weapons for Xeno’s faction. He doesn’t know when or how they were used, but Senku’s sure lives were lost because of his creation. Now that he thinks of it, he’s just as much of a murderer as Tsukasa and Xeno and everyone else in this life.

And, with his bare hands, he...

“Ruri-chan is alright.” Gen’s words snap Senku out of his thoughts. He gapes at the mentalist, wondering, hoping beyond hope. Gen smiles. It’s sad, but this time it’s genuine. “She called this morning before you woke up. She has a long way to go until she can speak normally again, but it’s only temporary. And she asked about it. If you’re well. I guess she felt guilty for not stopping Hyouga-chan’s stupidity before even if only a few knew of it. But, if that’s the case, I’m just as guilty as her. Tsukasa-chan too.” His face twists into a grimace. Gen shakes his head. “Well, if you want you can talk to her next time. You have things you want to say too, don’t you?”

 _I do_. The words don’t leave Senku’s lips, but they’re clear in his eyes, in the silent tears that fall one after the other. And, for now, it’s all that matters.

* * *

Recovery isn’t easy. No one said it would be. Keeping himself awake and productive is an everyday struggle. The void bond is like a chain on his feet, dragging him down every waking moment. It’s a fight Senku wins on some days; some days, the defeat is too great for him to handle. Even with Gen’s quiet encouragement and soothing words, Senku knows he’s a failure.

He mindlessly reaches for his neck, for a scar that’s not there anymore. Senku presses his lips into a thin line. _Maybe that’s why..._

Gen brought a doctor to check on him about a week ago. Senku couldn’t say he disliked the pink-haired beta either—to be honest with himself, there’s hardly anyone in the Empire he truly dislikes after spending time with. And Luna was nothing but gentle and patient with him. She explained things to him, things that took far too long for him to accept.

Bonds are meant to be for life. It doesn’t matter if the partner agrees to it or not; that’s just how merciless their biology is. In the past, a disastrously high number of omegas were forced into abusive relationships because of this. Alchemists and physicians worked for centuries until they found a way to forcefully break a bond; such an objective can be achieved by drinking a special medicine made out of a combination of herbs and a small amount of blood of both partners. To this day modern medicine cannot explain why that happens nor how it works within the body. It’s not unheard of alphas and omegas who end up mad after having the bond broken... Much like Senku.

The Empire could easily get Senku’s blood for the recipe, but they couldn’t have Xeno’s, not with Snyder by the alpha’s side at all times. Bux Xeno has Senku’s and there’s no one capable of forcing Xeno to do anything in that place. Which in turn means his alpha _wanted_ to break the bond.

And it hurts. It hurts so much Senku can’t breathe. He just wants to know, _why?_ Is it because he failed? Because he got himself captured? Because Xeno was so sure he’d be killed he didn’t want to go through that pain?

He doesn’t know. He doubts he’ll ever have the answer. And, for some reason, it doesn’t bother him nearly as much as it should. If Senku’s unworthy of being Xeno’s mate, then he’s also unworthy of having the alpha’s answers.

“Silent mouth, dangerous thoughts.” Senku looks up at the sound of that voice. It’s weak, hoarse, and almost painful to hear, but there’s an infinite kindness in it that eases Senku’s heart a little. If not for the voice, Ruri would look absolutely normal for him.

Senku shakes his head. He still can’t understand how a human being could be so kind and pure to the point of forgiving someone who hurt them. He doesn’t deserve it, but he’ll work hard to make up for all damage he caused Ruri.

“It’s just... A bad day,” he says in a slow, hesitant voice. Senku sighs, removing his hand from his neck. “Sometimes I want to understand why things are like this, but also... I’m scared of what I’ll find.” _Look at the abyss and the abyss will look back at you_. That’s what Senku learned from his father. He can only wonder what his late old man saw in his own abyss.

“It must be terrifying for you.” She gives him a troubled smile from the tablet’s small screen. “I know there’s not much I can do, but if you want to talk about it, I’m here to listen.”

Senku swallows. Talk about... what exactly? The terror of nightmares with his father burning to death? The pain of waking up to find no bite on his neck? The uncertainty that fills his heart each day he spends without knowing what the Empire truly wants from him? Most of those are things he didn’t even dare mention to Gen despite living almost four months with the mentalist. Senku doesn’t feel he can talk about them without crying. Not yet.

“I’m more confused... Why would someone like you join the Empire?” he asks instead.

“That...” Ruri hesitates, then shakes her head. “If you don’t mind a long story, then I’ll be happy to tell you.”

And she does. Ruri lost her mother at a very young age to an epidemy and had to grow up faster than kids her age. She worked instead of going to school to feed her little sister, Kohaku. Their father fell into a spiral of self-destruction: alcohol, drugs, every and anything capable of making him forget the loss of his mate. They couldn’t count on him.

But soon after completing 12 years, Ruri fell sick as well. Aplastic anemia, a condition where the body stops producing enough blood cells. The doctors suspected it was due to living in a home so close to the hospital area without basic sanitation. Regardless to say, her family had no money to buy the necessary medicaments nor to pay for an eventual transfusion.

“I had accepted my fate,” she quietly explains. Ruri takes a sip of her water to ease the burning of her throat. “But Kohaku and Chrome refused to. They couldn’t accept that something meaningless like money would take my life away. They did everything they could to help, and when it wasn’t enough, they went and did even more. And then...”

The Empire happened. In her hurry to get money for Ruri’s treatment, Kohaku angered the wrong people. She would probably have been killed then and there if not for the interference of one of the Empire’s members. Homura, that was the woman’s name, got to know of Ruri’s predicament and offered financial help as well as protection in exchange for having Kohaku and Chrome joining the faction. Despite Ruri’s worries, neither of them were hurt, for their roles in the Empire were that of protectors and recruiters, following Tsukasa’s wish. Meds, appointments, even the transplant was paid for her. And now Ruri wants to repay that kindness by helping others in any way she can.

Senku listens to everything in silence. It’s still hard to believe that the very group he always hated so much could do such good deeds. Not only Ruri, but also Luna, and Gen, and all other people he heard about. It makes him wonder, which version of the story is true? Is Tsukasa the gentle alpha he now hears about or the merciless killer Senku believed him to be for years? He has no answer to those questions, he can’t, not without meeting the man in person.

And just the idea of it terrifies him beyond reason.

A sigh escapes Senku’s lips. He hesitates for a brief moment, then decides that, _yes_ , he feels safe enough with Ruri to tell her. “I don’t know what to believe anymore. Especially in regards to your leader.” He doesn’t say the alpha’s name. He can’t. Senku hugs himself. “ _My father is dead and it’s his fault_. That’s what I always thought... Fuck, I _saw_ the images of him leaving my house that night. And yet... You tell me he’s no murder. I... What should I do?”

There’s silence, so long and heavy that Senku’s inner omega flinches in uncertainty. When Ruri speaks again, her voice sounds a little stronger than before, her eyes shining with resolution through the tablet’s screen. “Let’s go out tomorrow. Some things cannot be explained unless you see them with your own eyes.”

She doesn’t explain what it is nor where they’re going. Senku can do nothing but wonder even as the sun sets and the world turns into darkness. Tomorrow will be a new day and, Senku hopes, will bring new answers for him.

* * *

_Dear Moon, can we face the weight of truth?_

* * *

“A hospital?” The question leaves Senku’s lips before he can think of it. He’s never been to this side of the city before—the main reason being the fact that they’re right in the middle of the Empire’s territory.

The building itself isn’t huge, at least not nearly as big as the one Xeno pays for his most trusted men. Senku can’t help the uneasiness creeping up his stomach. What is it that’s in this hospital that Ruri believes he should see?

“There’s something I need to know before we enter,” Ruri says in a serious voice. Hearing it in person, the slight cracks and the wheezing under it, makes Senku’s heart twist in guilt. He looks into her eyes despite every single instinct telling him otherwise. “Senku-kun, is it true that Ishigami Byakuya died on June 17, 2016, a Friday?”

Senku freezes at the question. He waits, hopes it’s just his mind playing tricks with him, but Ruri’s gaze does not wave the slightest. He swallows, then nods. That date comes to haunt his dreams day after day, filling his nights with all different scenarios of Byakuya’s last moments.

Ruri just nods and slips out of the car silently. Senku’s hands shake as he tries to unbuckle his belt. He manages eventually and joins Ruri on the outside. She holds his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze as they enter the hospital. No matter how Senku looks into it, there’s nothing but hopelessness within these walls. The lives cut short, the regret of those who couldn’t say the things that truly mattered, the despair that comes with a loved one getting closer and closer to death’s doors—they’re all so tangible, real, that Senku thinks he can smell them under the thick layer of disinfectants.

They enter an elevator and Ruri presses the button to the 6th floor. Senku bites his lip, trying to contain the sudden wave of nausea washing over him. He hates elevators. They all look the same: small, cold, suffocating. The same as that night, when he received Taiju’s call. If he closes his eyes, Senku can hear his old friend’s voice again: _Senku, your father..._

He flinches when the door opens with an annoying ping. If Senku steps out of the elevator a little too fast, Ruri doesn’t comment on it. She guides him down the empty, excessively clean corridor. There’s only one door there, the words _Security Team_ glaring at Senku. His hand slips out of Ruri’s grip and he falls behind her, all too aware of the scent of alphas coming from inside the room.

They turn their heads to look at them before they say a word. One of the alphas is sitting before an overwhelming number of flashing monitors. Senku can only barely see his green eyes and white strands under the alpha’s cap. The other is leaning against the wall. His golden hair frames his handsome face and brushes over broad shoulders. Their scents mingle together in a way that isn’t quite just the closeness. There’s more to it, something almost primitive that makes Senku’s eyes widen. _Mates_.

“I didn’t know you’d be here too, Ryusui.” Ruri bows lightly towards the blond alpha. She turns to look at Senku. “Senku-kun, these are Nanami Ryusui and Saionji Ukyo. They work at this hospital. Ryusui _owns_ it, actually.”

Senku nods at them, unconsciously reaching for Ruri’s hand once more. She squeezes his hand in return. The smaller alpha, Ukyo, stands up. His voice sounds calm and almost sweet when he speaks. “I’ll go get what you asked for.”

Ruri nods, her lips forming a silent _thank you_. She gently pushes Senku to sit on the chair Ukyo previously occupied. It’s far more comfortable than Senku expected. He glances at her, but her eyes are fixed on the many, many screens. Senku blinks at them. He recognizes the hospital’s main gate, sees what looks like a rooftop garden and so many corridors and rooms that he can only tell apart because of the people inside those images.

One of them eventually catches his eyes: a room with many lilies and origami birds lining the windowsill. A girl is lying on the hospital bed. She shouldn’t be any older than 15 years, hair cut short and an oxygen mask covering half of her face. A man sits right by her side. Senku can’t see his face from this angle, but his long hair and posture are more than enough for him to know just who it is.

 _Shishio Tsukasa_.

Senku freezes at the sight. Before he can say anything, Ruri places one of her delicate hands on his shoulders. “That’s Shishio Mirai-chan. Tsukasa’s little sister.”

Mirai. Tsukasa’s sister. Senku never heard of her existence before, not even with Charlotte’s searching skills. There’s no way any of Tsukasa’s immediate family members would go under the radar like this, not unless...

He swallows past the lump in his throat. His voice sounds hoarse to his own ears. “How long has she been here?”

“Nine years.” Ruri’s fingers tremble against Senku’s shoulders. “Since she had to go through an emergency surgery following her father’s abuse. She never woke up again.”

Senku’s eyes fall to the table. That was 4 years before Tsukasa assumed his position as the faction’s leader. Senku bites his lip, remembering the story Ruri told him the previous day. Could this be the reason Tsukasa helped her? Because he couldn’t save his own sister? How many more did he try to save for that very reason? Someone like this...

_How could he be the killer Xeno told him about?_

“Here you go.” Ukyo’s voice snaps Senku out of his thoughts. The alpha places a heavy book in front of him, a never-ending list of names, dates and times. “Every person coming to visit patients or for appointment needs to fill this with their name and the hour they arrived and left the hospital. It doesn’t apply to those like Ruri who came explicitly talk to us,” he explains as he goes through the pages. He stops when he finds the beginning of _January 2016_ section. “These are all our records on this year.”

“Take a closer look on the Fridays, Senku-kun,” Ruri instructs above him.

Senku nods, reaching for the book with trembling hands. The pages are slightly yellowed out at the edges, proof of their age. Senku turns the pages slowly.

_Jan 1 — Shishio Tsukasa — 7:09a.m - 10:52p.m_

_Jan 8 — Shishio Tsukasa — 7:21a.m - 11:06p.m_

_._

_Feb 12 — Shishio Tsukasa — 6:58a.m - 10:37p.m_

_._

_Mar 11 — Shishio Tsukasa — 6:47a.m - 10:44p.m_

_._

_April 8 — Shishio Tsukasa — 7:26a.m - 10:23p.m_

_._

_May 6 — Shishio Tsukasa — 6:48a.m - 10:38p.m_

_May 13 — Shishio Tsukasa — 7:32a.m - 11:12p.m_

_._

_June 3 — Shishio Tsukasa — 7:38a.m - 11:26p.m_

_June 10 — Shishio Tsukasa — 6:49a.m - 10:53p.m_

_June 17 — Shishio Tsukasa — 6:38a.m - 11:18p.m_

_June 24 — Shishio Tsukasa — 6_

Senku closes the book before he can continue reading. His breath comes out in heavy, fast pants. June 17. Tsukasa spent the whole day in the hospital with his unconscious sister. He never went out during that day. He never does on Fridays. This didn’t change even today, almost four years later and, Senku suspects, has been the same long before he became the Strongest Primate.

 _Shishio Tsukasa didn’t kill Ishigami Byakuya_.

“But I _saw_ it,” Senku’s voice trembles and breaks, and he can’t, _can’t_ look at any of the three people in the room.

“An image is far too easy to manipulate,” Ryusui quietly speaks, his voice deeper than Senku imagined it to be. “If no one showed you a video, I assure you it’s not to be believed.”

Senku closes his mouth. He isn’t a fool. He _knows_ how to recognize edited images. The image Xeno showed him that day is still fresh on his mind and he knows no one capable of making anything that perfect. Tsukasa was in front of his house. He’s been there before Byakuya’s death. Senku _knows_ it. But...

“Even if a picture is real, who’s to say it’s from the exact time someone claims it to be?” Ukyo unknowingly voices Senku’s thoughts.

He stands up despite his shaking legs. Senku pushes Ruri away, shaking his head at the concerned looks directed at him. “Take me home.”

Ruri’s shoulders drop and she nods. “I’ll call Gen first and...”

Senku shakes his head, a look of desperation in his eyes. “No, not there. Take me _home_... Please.”

Ruri freezes at his words, then nods. They don’t say anything as they leave the hospital and drive through streets Senku’s painfully familiar with. He doesn’t leave the car even as they stop in front of an apartment building. Senku stares at the white walls, counts them as new and unfamiliar people walk around, carrying on with their lives. There are clothes drying on linings on all floors but one. The third floor still clearly lacks any sign of human activity. There are no glasses on the windows and the white walls are stained black.

His home. The last place Byakuya breathed and lived in. Empty and forgotten, abandoned for almost four years now.

Senku’s heart aches, and the pain condenses in the form of tears. He’s not sure how long he cried, nor when he fell asleep, but, for the first time, Senku doesn’t have nightmares. Instead, a deep, incredibly sad voice reaches for him in the darkness: _Family is the most important. That’s why... I can’t stand losing you too._

* * *

Senku doesn’t know what to think anymore. He always took pride in being a logical person, for accepting facts over feelings, but part of him still refuses to accept the undeniable proof Ruri presented him. It’s the same part that still hopes everything was just a big misunderstanding, that Xeno was somehow forced to break their bond, that he can go back to his alpha and live the life he was meant to be. _But can he do it?_ Can he just turn his back on the people he got to know over the past months and pretend nothing of it happened?

There’s no answer to that, not one he can truly embrace right now. Nothing feels right and Senku’s sure he’s still missing some big piece of this puzzle and he won’t ever understand the full picture without it.

And so he does what he knows best: he researches. He reads a bit of everything, listens to stories from every and anyone. He goes after his old neighbors, his father’s coworkers and students. Senku needs to know... Even if it hurts him inside.

He’s not alone on this journey, however. Gen never once leaves him alone, the hand on his back reassuring and grounding him to the present. Senku never told the mentalist why he’s doing all this, but he knows there’s no need to. Gen just knows.

“Where to, now?” No matter how much time passes, Hyouga’s presence still unsettles him. He understands why the alpha did what he did—Senku has a feeling he’d have done the same in his place, as the monster he truly is—but it’s still hard to forget.

Senku’s fingers close around the fabric of his skirt. They’re not in the Empire’s territory anymore, and therefore need to disguise themselves to stay safe. Senku can’t say he’s uncomfortable in his light blue dress, but the wig definitely makes him feel a stranger in his own body. The contact lenses don’t help much with it either. Gen and Hyouga are almost unrecognizable as well. Senku wonders how many times they spied on Xeno’s faction like this.

“My old apartment,” he answers. His voice doesn’t shake despite everything. Senku never set foot in that place since the incident, preferring to live on the streets like a rat than come to their burned down home.

He knows Byakuya had two diaries; one that he kept in the first drawer of his nightstand, and another that he hid in a safe place. He kept the most important things in the hidden one. Senku’s unsure if his old man kept it in the apartment or his work or a completely different place altogether. The odds are surely against them, but it’s not impossible that it still exists. It’s their best shot if he wants to find Byakuya’s true murderer... Aside from asking Tsukasa himself.

And that’s something Senku’s not ready to yet.

“Hey, Senku-chan,” Gen looks at him from over his shoulder with a troubled smile, “are you okay? You know you don’t need to push yourself like this. We always have tomorrow, after all.”

Senku shakes his head. “I waited almost four years for this. I don’t want to wait any longer.” He gives Gen a small smile, that quickly turns into a devilish smirk, “Besides aren’t you happy you have your alpha all for yourself?”

Gen gasps at his words. It’s the first time the mentalist is rendered speechless and, Senku knows, it’s all because Hyouga is right here with them.

“So you _did_ miss me, hm?” Hyouga muses. His voice never sounded so carefree before... Almost like a child who discovered they’ll gain a new present for Christmas. Gen pouts, making it a point to avoid both of them for the whole travel.

Senku’s the first to leave the car. The air is heavy and humid. He wonders if the rain season will start soon. They’re already in the middle of May, after all. Exactly five months since he was taken by the Empire’s forces... And less than one month away from Byakuya’s death anniversary. He inhales deeply, trying to soothe his raging nerves. It doesn’t help, not when he can already feel the suffocating smell of smoke. But Senku knows better than believe it’ll be easier tomorrow or the day after that. He doubts there’ll ever be a time when this will be easier.

That thought is what pushes him forward. He takes a step at a time up the stairs, his head hanging low to avoid any chances of meeting someone familiar. Byakuya’s hortensias still bloom on the big vase near the apartment's door. Senku’s unsure if he should be thankful for it or not. He digs a little, taking a small, copper-colored key from the dirt.

He glances at Gen and Hyouga. Hyouga’s looking away from him, a sign of respect Senku can’t help but admire a little. Gen hovers around him, his face twisted into a sorrowful expression. Senku squeezes the omega’s hand, a comfort for both of them, before opening the door.

Black stained walls and piles of burned furniture greet them. Senku swallows, taking his time to look around, remember how it used to be before. Senku’s metal shelves still stand in place, even if they lost their pretty white color. The TV’s nothing but an empty box and glass litter the entire room’s floor.

Senku bites his lip at the sight of an old chalk drawing. A human silhouette, with its hand reaching for the door. That was how the firefighters found Byakuya’s body, trying to escape hell until the last minute. Senku can only wonder what his father was thinking at that moment. Was he hoping Senku would arrive and help him? Did he scream for help? Did he pray for the gods he never truly believed in?

He’ll never know. All Senku can do is wonder, and hope that he didn’t suffer as much as others made it seem. That hopefully he passed out from the lack of oxygen and didn’t feel the pain of burning to death.

He turns around, harshly wiping away his tears. “Dad had a diary he kept hidden. I searched in his old office and it wasn’t there. Maybe... Maybe we can find it here. What’s left of it.” He pauses, sucking in a breath. “Just... Just look for anything. Everywhere you can reach. Please.”

Senku doesn’t look at the other men, quickly putting himself to work. He can’t stop. If he does those intrusive thoughts will come back and Senku will be nothing but a shadow of himself. He can’t afford that, not now, not when...

He pauses when he realizes just where he’s standing. Byakuya’s room smells nothing like its owner anymore. Senku hates it, hates how the world seems to have forgotten who Byakuya was and how much he represented to Senku. It’s _unfair_. Why can’t he have his father back? Why only he...?

“I found something!” Gen calls from the distance. Senku looks at the door as Gen’s quick footsteps approach the room. He blinks at the door, the few, scattered metal pieces that show where it used to be. It almost looks like... “You _won’t_ believe this!”

Gen all but shoves a piece of paper onto his hands. Senku struggles to recognize what it is at first, with the burnt edges and yellowed state. His eyes immediately zero in on Byakuya’s smiling face. Happy, carefree, _alive_ —just as Senku does and always will remember him. He runs the tip of his finger over it, careful as though afraid the image will disappear.

Byakuya is not alone. His arms are wrapped around two children: a small girl with a smile that could rival the sun and a boy who looks almost exasperated. They’re young, almost too young for Senku to recognize them. The Shishio siblings, Tsukasa and Mirai. A photo from at least nine years ago, before Mirai fell into a coma. Byakuya knew them and who knew what else connected him to the siblings. Could that be the reason Tsukasa visited his old man? For old times’ sake?

There’s only one way to know. And Senku cannot turn back.

* * *

The sight of the hospital has Senku hesitating. He holds the bouquet closer to his chest. His father always said that _daisies make your day better_. He can only hope it’s good enough a gift for the unconscious girl.

Senku has no trouble signing up for the visit. Seeing his own name there still brings an unpleasant taste to his mouth. Shishio Tsukasa did this once every week for over nine years, all for the sake of a loved one he could only hope to have back one day. The green bracelet feels almost constricting against his wrist as he follows the nurse’s directions to Mirai’s room.

It’s smaller than he thought. Only the bed, a chair and medical equipment fill the room. The flowers on the window are almost completely withered. Senku can’t help but pity the girl. Mirai’s nothing but a ghost in Tsukasa’s past, a person that never existed for the records. It’s not surprising that her brother is the only one to visit her.

Senku shakes his head. He replaces the flowers on the window with his own and watches the monitors for some time. He then takes his time to read on her papers to understand better what she’s going through. The accident caused her to have a hemorrhagic stroke. Despite the quick-acting from the doctors and being offered the best treatments, her body never responded. Even the vitals Senku sees right now are induced by the machines.

A complete brain death. Something no one could come back from, not with their current medicine. And yet she’s still here. Senku knows this is only thanks to Tsukasa’s blind trust and faith. He knows he’d be the same if it was Byakuya on this hospital’s bed. If he only had a _chance_ , no matter how small or insignificant, Senku would take it without thinking twice.

He reaches for Mirai’s face, brushes her hair away from her closed eyes. Her body is too small for her age. Senku’s sure that he’d be able to count her ribs if he as much as lifted her clothes. But he can see the beauty in this sleeping child. It’s in the curve of her lips, the half-smile that makes her look like she’s having a good dream instead of being on the brink of death. It’s in the wrinkles on her cheeks that speak of a childhood full of smiles. This is a child that brought one of Byakuya’s brightest smiles. Senku’s own heart is growing fond of her. This is a child that brought one of Byakuya’s brightest smiles. Senku’s own heart is growing fond of her.

_How cruel that Mirai had her very future stolen away from her._

Senku doesn’t know how long he stayed like that, watching her sleep, memorizing her features. He only snaps out of his thoughts when heavy footsteps approach the room. His body goes tense, but he doesn’t move, not even as the door opens. The scent of alpha, _a True Alpha_ , floods the otherwise sterile room. It’s a scent that Senku knows all too well, one that enveloped him when he came down with that fever all those months ago.

There’s a gasp, a sound full of realization before the door closes. The silence stretches for what seems to be hours, but Senku knows were just seconds. A sigh reaches his ears and soon enough Tsukasa’s tall figure takes his spot on the only chair. Only then Senku raises his eyes to look at the alpha.

He’s not sure what he expected to find, but Tsukasa definitely isn’t any of it. Dark bags sit under the alpha’s eyes and his hair is tied into a messy bun that probably went unwashed for weeks now. Even the way he sits on the chair speaks of exhaustion and pain, if not physical, then mental. He doesn’t look at Senku, but at the flowers lining the window. Tsukasa’s hands are empty. The alpha opens his mouth, then closes it again. Senku wonders why. Did he think better of it? Did he deem it not worth saying?

Instead, Tsukasa reaches for Mirai’s small, pale hand. It’s so small between his callused fingers, yet Senku feels like there’s no safer place for it. Tsukasa would never hurt his sister. Senku knows that much now.

“Thank you,” Tsukasa says in a voice so low Senku almost doesn’t hear him. There’s something so _raw_ in those words that Senku feels overwhelmed. He’s not sure what Tsukasa’s thanking him for—for the flowers? For coming to see Mirai? For not asking?

Senku swallows. He came here with one objective in mind: to have the answers he so desperately needs. But now, seeing Tsukasa’s state, Senku just _can’t_. He wants to do something to take the pain out of the alpha’s eyes, to bring the small smile he saw on that photo back to the alpha’s delicately handsome face. The urge is there, deep-rooted in Senku’s very soul, far too primal for him to be able to control.

This is the result of putting a True Alpha and a True Omega together.

“Ruri told me about your bond,” Tsukasa speaks again. Senku’s shoulders go tense at the reminder. He almost reaches for the place where the scar used to be, but stops himself at the last second.

“… Did she now?” He’s more than aware of Tsukasa’s and Xeno’s mutual dislike that goes beyond the factions' boundaries. They _hate_ each other as a person, not just as an enemy leader.

Tsukasa doesn’t say anything for a while. When he does, his voice sounds deeper with the weight of a rage Senku can’t fully understand. “I won’t lie to you and say that I’m sorry for your loss. I am not. Good riddance, to be honest.” He pauses, letting out a sigh. Tsukasa brushes his thumb over the back of Mirai’s hand. “But I wish you didn’t have to go through the pain you felt because of it. You, of all people, deserved better.”

Those words render Senku speechless. Tsukasa’s not lying—Senku can tell this much from the alpha’s scent. It’s still too much, to think that this person cares for him so much. And why? Senku’s sure this is the first time they meet. He would remember if he met Tsukasa before... _Would he, though?_

The months surrounding Byakuya’s death are all but a hazy memory for him. He remembers the happiness that filled that May, but not the reason for that feeling; he remembers the pain brought with June, the utter loss and loneliness he felt during those weeks on the streets; he remembers the sensation of touching Xeno’s hand for the first time in July, the terror and shock that came with the alpha’s revelations, a feeling that still chases him even now that he knows those to be false.

The truth is more than clear: Senku can’t trust his own memories. At least, not anymore.

He takes the burned photograph out of his pocket. Senku unfolds it carefully before pushing the photo towards Tsukasa. His voice sounds low and almost fearful, “This... It’s you, right?”

Tsukasa’s eyes widen at the picture, then he presses his lips into a thin line. “That was 10 years ago,” he explains in a low voice. “Ishigami-san helped us out of our biological parents’ house and found a new family for us. Mom took that photo... I wasn’t aware it still existed.”

Senku knew that Tsukasa’s parents died in a car accident. He didn’t know they were his adoptive family... Just as he didn’t know of Mirai’s existence. He glances at the sleeping girl again. “Is that why you kept in contact with my old man?”

Tsukasa shakes his head. “No... Not only that.” He takes a deep breath, brows furrowed and eyes cast down. “He paid for Mirai’s first hospital. Helped me get food. But I couldn’t rely on him so much... He had his own child to feed,” he glances at Senku before turning his gaze back to Mirai’s small hand, “and the treatment was too expensive.”

“So you entered the faction? To keep her alive?” Senku’s hands close into tight fists. He imagines a young Tsukasa, desperate to save his only family, walking into what can only be described as a nightmare. When Tsukasa nods, Senku’s filled with an inexplicable rage.

There are so many things he wants to say, to ask. He’s sure Byakuya wouldn’t agree to _that_. No, not his righteous, self-sacrificing old man. He’d do all in his power to keep Tsukasa and Mirai safe and tended to. Hell, Senku knows his old man would have adopted these two if things came down to it. _So why..._ What exactly happened between Tsukasa and Byakuya, how did it connect to his father’s death?

Senku doesn’t know. The more he thinks about it, trying to find an answer, the more he feels lost. So he just takes a deeper breath and focuses on what he _can_ do. “Tell me more,” he asks in a low, low voice. “About him... And her.”

Tsukasa’s gaze softens and his shoulders relax. He pulls the sheet covering Mirai up to her chest when a colder breeze invades the room. “Those are both long stories and are probably boring as well... Are you sure?”

“I don’t think you noticed, but...” Senku leans against the wall, trying to compensate for the lack of a second chair. He smiles at Tsukasa for the first time. “I have time to spare now.”

If Tsukasa’s small, trembling smile is anything to go by, Senku did a good thing that day.

“Very well...”

* * *

_Dear Moon, why is it that we find love in the most unexpected places?_

* * *

Senku doesn’t know how it happened, but visiting the hospital every Friday became part of his routine over the following weeks. After the third visit, a second chair appeared in the room, as well as extra flower vases. He wonders if it’s Tsukasa’s doing. The alpha didn’t need to, but Senku appreciates his effort regardless. It makes him feel less of an invader and more of an addition to this small, sad family.

A light rain falls outside the building. Senku wonders if the skies are crying with him for Byakuya. His father’s death anniversary is coming closer by the day and Senku’s unsure if he can take it. Before he had the conviction that next time he would have avenged him. It was all a matter of time, as he knew exactly who he should kill. He doesn’t have it anymore. Tsukasa’s not the person Senku believed him to be. He couldn’t be farther from being a murderer.

Senku just hopes this truth will last and his heart isn’t beating faster for a monster.

He exhales softly, feeling extra cozy with his hot chocolate in his hands. It’s almost 6:00 p.m now. Senku’s aware their time together for today will soon come to an end. There’s no avoiding it since he always makes the travel by train and making sure he’s safe was one of Gen’s conditions to allow him to go alone in the first place. He doesn’t know how to feel about leaving so soon, if he were to be honest with himself. It hurts a little to part from Tsukasa, but it also gives him something to look forward to during the week.

“So Gen and Hyouga finally mated?” Tsukasa asks in a light voice. He looks far better than the first time Senku saw him. His hair now doesn’t look like it’s been ignored for weeks and the bags under his eyes aren’t nearly as dark on that day. Senku wonders what prompted that change—that small, enchanted part of him hopes it’s because of _Senku_.

He shakes his head, a smile playing on his lips. “They’re insufferable now. There’s not a single day Hyouga doesn’t drop by... And trust me, I wish the nights were quieter.” Now, it’s not like Senku’s unhappy. Gen became a friend for him; a weird, misshaped friend he can’t imagine his life without anymore. “He was there when I left earlier.”

Tsukasa hums in amusement. Senku’s almost tempted to throw something at the alpha to erase that smug smile. He bravely resists said urges as Tsukasa lowers his own chocolate mug. “So that means you won’t sleep tonight?” Senku nods, sipping on his drink. Tsukasa pauses, pondering. “If you wish you can come with me instead.”

The offer makes Senku freeze. He stares at Tsukasa, searching for any sign that this is just another joke, that he doesn’t mean it... But all he finds is an alpha and his painfully obvious attempt to hide his own embarrassment. Senku feels his cheeks burn and his belly grows cold. It’s, _oh_ , so different than anything he felt before. He never felt this way with Xeno. There’s no sense of gratitude or obligation getting in the way of his excitement, of the thrilling pleasure that comes with knowing more and more about the person you like. There’s no shame either. He’s not embarrassed about the age and experience difference either. _Senku feels free_.

“Won’t I be a bother, though?” Senku’s hold on the mug tightens as the words leave his lips. “I don’t want to intrude _too much_.”

Tsukasa shakes his head quickly, as though the mere idea of making Senku feel unwelcome terrified him. “Please, I... It’ll be nice not to go back to an empty home.” He swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. “And... I don’t want to say goodbye yet.”

Senku blinks at Tsukasa. Part of him still can’t believe the alpha’s words. _It must be a joke_ , that tiny, annoying voice repeats over and over again in his mind. His gaze falls to his now empty mug and he nods. “Okay.”

They don’t touch the topic again for the following hours. Instead, they talk about their days, their hobbies, and what irks them. Tsukasa is a very patient man and somehow kept his cool even as he learned about some of Senku’s past projects. Which, for Senku, is a great achievement on its own.

As every week, their light conversation reverts to Byakuya. There’s no tension in the air about it anymore, just a sense of nostalgia and longing for someone that will never return. Senku learned that Tsukasa didn’t know about Byakuya’s death for over a month, when he gave up on calling and searched for him in his old apartment. What he found there was enough to make him retreat to his own house for days in grief and pain—until he remembered _and Senku?_

Xeno had found him first, though. He had convinced Senku Tsukasa was to blame for Byakuya’s death. And, even if he didn’t, there was no way Tsukasa’s forces could snatch Senku out of there... Not without murder, something Tsukasa couldn’t force upon his men. The news of Xeno’s new mate reached them soon enough. It left a sour mark on Tsukasa’s life, but he knew that Senku would be safe. It was more than he could ask for, given the horrid circumstances.

He didn’t know about Senku’s capture until it was almost too late. And for that, “I’m sorry, Senku.”

Senku shakes his head. It doesn’t matter anymore, for it’s all in the past. Senku knows better than resent Tsukasa now. If anything, he knows he has the strongest ally on his side. “I just wanted to understand who would do that to my old man,” he confesses in a low voice. “Hyouga and Gen helped me look for his old coworkers and search the apartment for clues, but we found nothing. I’m still in the dark and I don’t know what to do.”

Tsukasa hums, deep in thought. “Your father gave me something on our last encounter. A box. There’s something inside, but I wouldn’t be able to open it even if I wanted. Maybe it’ll give you some answers?”

Senku looks at Tsukasa with wide eyes. There it is, the answers he so badly wanted are right there, with someone who’s willing to give it to him. Senku knows he should be happy—it’s all he wanted, right? This is what he spent years searching for. So why can’t he bring himself to want it, to feel eager for it?

_What is he so scared of?_

“Can you... Give me it tomorrow?” Senku sighs. For a moment his body feels heavier than it did in months. Part of him just doesn’t want to break the spell yet. He wants to be a normal omega spending the night with a good alpha. It’s what he always wanted, but was denied for all his life.

“Of course,” Tsukasa easily agrees. Senku doesn’t know if Tsukasa understands the reasoning behind his request, but for a selfish moment he pretends that’s the case. They stand up. It’s the first time they leave the room together. Senku can’t contain a shiver when the alpha’s hand finds home on his hip. Tsukasa turns to send a last glance towards his sleeping sister. “Good night, Mirai.”

* * *

The trip is all but a blur for Senku. He feels warm and safe inside Tsukasa’s car, surrounded by the alpha’s scent. _He always did_ , even when all he had from the alpha was a rough lion pelt. It takes everything he has to stay awake all the way; most of it is spent watching Tsukasa’s profile, noticing the little ways his eyes changed colors under the street lights. The alpha is beautiful, stupid and criminally so. Senku wishes he can touch him, feel Tsukasa’s skin under his fingertips, and...

“There we go.” Tsukasa’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts. Senku averts his gaze, straightening his back and trying his hardest to ignore the heat blossoming on his cheeks. “Are you hungry? I can cook something for you if you want,” he offers as he unbuckles his belt. He steps out of the car before Senku can say anything. He watches as Tsukasa circles the vehicle and opens the door on Senku’s side. Tsukasa kneels on the ground, reaching for Senku’s belt. “I think there’s enough food to make an omelet, ramen, or grilled salmon with rice. Whichever you want.”

The soft click of his unbuckled belt makes Senku swallow. He suddenly wishes he wasn’t using scent blockers, that Tsukasa could know all the things Senku can’t say with words. “Can we have the salmon?” Senku didn’t have ramen since... That time. He doesn’t want to taint this memory with his unbecoming tears.

Tsukasa nods. He steps back, offering Senku his hand. It’s so much warmer and bigger than Senku’s own, gently guiding him inside the surprisingly small house. Senku only pays half a mind as he takes off his shoes, trying his best to memorize every detail of the place Tsukasa calls home.

There’s nothing of the luxurious aura Xeno’s mansion possessed. It’s all simple and small, cozy and welcoming. It reminds Senku a little of how his old apartment used to be. But, instead of being a painful memory, it’s just comforting. Dorothy was wrong in the end. _There is a place like home_.

“There are some movies in the living room if you wanna watch any,” Tsukasa says. “I think there’s some coke if you want, too. Or would you rather juice? Could make you some lemonade.”

“Impressive,” Senku manages to say, following the alpha into the kitchen. “I don’t think most alphas could cook.” Byakuya was a disaster in the kitchen. Not even Senku could compare to the mess his old man was.

“I’d say it was a necessity,” Tsukasa says under a light chuckle, “but I actually enjoy it. Helps with the, y’know, alpha nerves.”

Senku heard of it before. Many alphas struggled to keep their more violent instincts in check. As researches showed, most of them turned up to be more creative and inclined to delicate arts and works. It always fascinated Senku, how instincts and reason coexisted and fought each other inside a human being.

“You’re really full of surprises, hn?” Senku hums, amused with himself. He watches as Tsukasa puts himself to work right away, picking up pans and ingredients and _a fucking Lion King apron_. Senku bites his lip, doing his best not to laugh at how adorably cute Tsukasa looks in it. “Can I take a shower? Don’t think I can relax like this.”

Tsukasa pauses at that. Senku can’t see his face, but it sounds as though the alpha’s breath got deeper just now. He shakes his head, pointing at the corridor. “Last door to the right. It’s a suite, so feel free to use the tub if you want and look for clothes as well.”

Senku nods. He bites his lip, trying to hide how eager he feels at the prospect of entering Tsukasa’s room. “Thank you.”

Tsukasa’s humming voice follows him down the small corridor. Senku closes the door behind him and turns on the light. It takes a while before he can adjust to the room. Tsukasa’s scent is everywhere, clinging onto the furniture, sitting heavily on Senku’s tongue. It’s overwhelming in a way he can’t explain, yet Senku doesn’t want to move.

This is where he’s supposed to be—safe, under the protection of the alpha his inner omega chose for him. He can’t help but wonder if Tsukasa’s been in rut recently. He can only imagine what the alpha looked like then, with sweat all over his body and lips parted into moans and—“Fuck,” he curses under his heavy, heavy breath, hands traveling down to his hardening length. Senku can feel slick pouring out of him, making a mess of his clothes.

He swallows through the sudden arousal and tension. Senku makes his way into the adjacent bathroom. He ignores the tub and goes straight for the shower. Cold, refreshing, grounding. He lets the water soak him from head to toe, uncaring for his now wet clothes. He only removes them when he feels he’s calmed down a little and that flame isn’t there to cloud his thoughts anymore. Senku sighs and allows his body to relax again.

He can’t understand what’s going on with his body. It felt oddly like the sensation of going into heat... But could he? He’s still under the effect of Gen’s suppressants, after all. But can they last under the contact of a True Alpha and True Omega?

Senku has no answer to that question. Part of him wanted to look closely into the matter, search and discover the rules as he used to do in high school. The other, bigger part of him, is still lost in guilt. And he doesn’t want to ruin this night with those feelings and thoughts. _Just for tonight_ , he tells himself. _Just tonight, and everything will go back to normal_.

Even if he’s still unsure what ‘normal’ is at this point. Senku sighs, turning off the water. He puts his clothes away in the basket and hopes Tsukasa won’t mind it. There’s a pile of towels near the door. When Senku grabs one of them to dry off, all he can feel is the alpha’s scent. He shakes his head in utter disbelief. It’s just maddening at this point, how everything screams _Tsukasa_. Senku would be lying if he said he dislikes the feeling.

He has no reservations as he goes through the alpha’s clothes. Everything is so stupidly big Senku has to bit back a laugh. Even Tsukasa’s tightest pair of boxers falls down his legs. His cheeks turn red at the idea of not having any underwear. _What if Tsukasa notices?_ What if he catches on Senku’s little misbehavior? He doesn’t know, but it excites him almost to the point of being dangerous.

Senku puts on a red sweater with Tsukasa’s name written on the back. He strongly doubts the alpha would buy it for himself, or use it at all. Gen or Ruri, that is the true question behind this shirt. If Senku has to make a bet, he’d say both. Ten billion percent. The hem of the shirt brushes against his mid-tighs as he walks, enough to cover everything, not enough to repel interest.

The moment Tsukasa lays his eyes on Senku, the way his grip on the frying pan wavers and he shallowly inhales, Senku _knows_ —for instinct or feelings, both or neither, Tsukasa wants him. He wants Senku. The realization makes something warm bubble in his chest and his scent turns sweeter, almost enticing.

Tsukasa turns his head away briskly. He turns off the stove and starts serving the food. Senku doesn’t say a word as he sits on one of the chairs. The food looks delicious and one bite of it is enough to tell Senku it’s not just looks. A hum of deep satisfaction escapes him. Senku loves it. “Your omega will be lucky,” he absentmindedly comments.

He doesn’t notice the light blush on Tsukasa’s cheeks, nor the pride glistening in his eyes. “I’m glad you think so,” he answers in a whispering voice. Something about the tone of his voice makes Senku’s body shiver.

“I won’t lie, I’m surprised you still don’t have anyone. Thought people would be flocking around to get a chance with you.” Tsukasa’s powerful, physical and socially, handsome and skilled, and has a pleasant personality too. Senku knows he would’ve fallen for him even before everything, had they have the chance to meet.

Tsukasa snorts at that. “They used to. But that doesn’t mean I wanted any of them.” Senku lifts his gaze to meet Tsukasa’s. He swallows.

“Still waiting for the right person, then?” he asks tentatively. His words seem to make something light up in Tsukasa’s eyes, something strong enough to completely overshadow the alpha’s rosy cheeks. Maybe Senku isn’t imagining the heat, then.

Tsukasa’s still looking at his eyes when he speaks again. “Maybe I already found him.” His words make Senku’s throat go dry and his insides twitch in anticipation. _Is he slicking again?_

Senku averts his gaze. He stares at his half-eaten meal, but he can’t focus on the food. Everything is hot and out of focus, out of reach. Senku’s breath quickens and his hands tremble. He bites his lip, pushing the plate away.

“Senku?” Tsukasa’s voice is full of confusion. He leans closer to Senku, brows furrowed in a worried expression. His scent is even stronger now, with his uncovered scent gland so close to Senku. “Are you feeling unwell? You aren’t allergic to anything, right?” _Oh_ , how can someone be so blissfully unaware? Senku wants to hit him just as much as he wants to kiss him.

He shakes his head. “No, just... Tired. And the heat.” He doesn’t elaborate on _which_ heat. No, it’s already embarrassing enough like this. Senku can’t take much more.

Tsukasa nods, his body relaxing a little. “Do you want to lie down somewhere? There should be an extra toothbrush in the other bathroom if you want, too. Will make you feel better.”

“Thank you,” he whispers. “Can you keep the food somewhere? I want to finish if I can. It’s good.”

“Of course,” Tsukasa answers without missing a beat, “anything you want.”

 _I want you_. The words don’t leave his lips. Senku follows Tsukasa’s instructions. Brushing his teeth and washing his face again cools him down a little. He knows he’d stay that way if he stayed in the second bedroom or the sofa, but he can’t ignore his own needs and desires. Not anymore.

Tsukasa’s bed feels strangely warm under him. Or is it Senku’s body that’s too hot? He has no idea which option is true anymore. All he knows is that it smells of his alpha, and Senku is safe and home and warm and he _needs_ relief. Slick flows out of him and slowly drips down his ass. The feeling is familiar yet foreign at the same time. A consequence of staying months under suppressants. Senku bites his lip, hard, to keep a whine from coming out.

He reaches for his throbbing cock. His hips jerk at the first touch, seeking for more friction, the barest of contacts enough to make him moan. He needs it, he needs all of it, but more than anything, he needs Tsukasa and _why isn’t he here yet?_ Can’t he see Senku’s state? Tsukasa wants him, right? There’s no way he could’ve mistaken that expression, Senku saw it too many times on the mirror to commit that kind of error.

Senku can’t stop a moan from coming out. He presses his thighs together, tightens his grip on his length. He burrows his face on the nearest pillow, muffling his increasingly high cries and pants. A layer of sweat covers his body and the tips of his hair stick to his neck. Shivers run down his body as some strands brush over where his mating bite used to be. The scar is barely visible, just a patch of slightly lighter skin now, but the area grew stupidly sensitive over the months. Almost as though his body was begging, craving to be marked again, and now chose the right alpha to do the job.

His cock now leaks precum, but no matter how much Senku touches himself, he can’t cum. He groans in frustration, bringing his fingers to the next place. His breath hitches when his fingertip brushes against his entrance. How long has it been since Senku last touched himself here? Years? Xeno never liked it, for he enjoyed it when Senku stayed tight and twitching around him.

Tears erupt from Senku’s eyes as he pushes past the rim. It feels good, so good he can’t believe it’s real. He curses himself under his breath. His fingers are thin and too small to reach his sweet spot like this. Not even three feel satisfying enough. He doesn’t know what to do, and the longer he goes without an answer, the more desperate Senku feels.

“Tsukasa,” he calls in a broken, moaning voice. “Ah, a-alpha!”

Senku doesn’t believe in gods. He doesn’t believe in many things aside from the rules that make science. But as a large, warm hand brushes his hair away from his eyes, Senku thanks all and every deity he ever heard the name of. He doesn’t look up at the alpha. He doesn’t need to, already feeling the weight of Tsukasa’s gaze on his body and his warm body only centimeters away from his own. It’s all he needs to come over the sheets, eyes closing shut as spasms run through his body.

For a moment all he can hear is his own breath and rapidly beating heart. Then there’s a rumble, low yet clearer than anything Senku ever heard. He chokes on his own tears. Senku can feel a purr starting to build on his throat, the sound of it matching Tsukasa’s low rumble perfectly. That large hand cups Senku’s nape, gently guiding his face to the alpha’s scent gland.

Senku cries out as both his arms wrap around the alpha’s shoulders, uncaring for the slick and precum covering his hand. Inhaling Tsukasa’s scent directly from the source has the opposite effect from before. He feels his body slowly calming down and the nearly unbearable heat retreats to a mild warmth on his stomach. He lets out a trembling sigh. Senku runs the tip of his tongue over Tsukasa’s neck and a low moan escapes him at the taste. It’s strong and sweet at the same time, just as the alpha who stole Senku’s very heart.

“Does it feel better?” Tsukasa’s voice sounds weird. It isn’t angry or sad, but definitely not happy or carefree either. Senku nods regardless. “Good. Good omega.” The words make Senku shiver. Tsukasa cards his fingers through Senku’s sweat-dampened hair. He lies by Senku’s side, keeping him as close to his own body as he can. “I’m sorry.”

Senku blinks past the sleepy haze that overcame him. His voice sounds hoarse when he asks, “Why?”

Tsukasa doesn’t answer immediately. His breath is shallower than usual, and faster. Senku doesn’t understand what’s wrong. “I should’ve noticed. Should’ve known my scent would do this to you.” He bites his lip. Senku wonders what he’s trying so hard to keep back.

He reaches for the alpha’s face, brushes his fingertips under Tsukasa’s sharp eyes. “I’m the science guy here. _I_ should know better than believe a shower will stop a triggered heat.” Because that’s what it is, a heat, triggered by Tsukasa’s scent and presence.

“Still.” Tsukasa frowns at him, lips curving downwards. He doesn’t look at Senku’s eyes. “I’m an alpha, I—”

“Should act like one and fuck my brains out, yeah,” Senku interrupts him. Part of him is mortified at the words leaving his lips, but the other, bigger part of him doesn’t care. He nests his head against the alpha’s chest, listening to his hammering heartbeats. “Take responsibility, Shishio.”

There’s silence again. Senku waits, unconsciously holding his breath. Tsukasa’s body trembles around him, the veins on his arms more prominent now. _Is he...?_ “What about him?”

The question takes Senku off guard. He furrows his eyebrows. “Him?”

“Xeno,” Tsukasa answers with a snarl. “No matter how you look into it, you loved him, didn’t you? He was your mate and he saved you.” He pauses, considering. A sigh escapes him, “I lied before. I knew which suppressants you used and scented the house this morning. I was _hoping_ this would happen... Because I want you. I want you to be my mate. Thought you wouldn’t be angry... If it was an accident. If you lost control, but I don’t want to force you anymore. Especially not if you still...”

“I don’t,” Senku interrupts him again. He presses his lips into a thin line, trying his hardest to avoid Tsukasa’s surprised, scrutinizing eyes. “It’s true that I loved Xeno... For a long time, I still thought, _maybe he’ll take me back if I’m useful_. But the more I heard and the more I found about your Empire, it just made me realize I couldn’t do it.”

Senku thinks back to the first weeks living with Gen, how every little bit of information was stored away. Maybe the mentalist left those things out on purpose, to give Senku something to hold onto and not fall into complete madness. Maybe, just maybe, Senku has more to thank Gen for than he thought before. And Ruri. And Ukyo. And Ryusui. And, _hell_ , even Hyouga.

But more than anyone... “And then I met you. And you’re so different from everything I expected. And the more I learned, the more I wanted to learn, and I...” Senku stops, and swallows. His head is spinning and his fingers tremble where they hold onto Tsukasa’s shirt. He licks his lips, “I don’t care what happened or how it happened anymore, I just want you. I-I think I _love_ you.”

Senku doesn’t expect an answer. If there’s one thing he came to learn about Tsukasa, it’s that words aren’t his forte. He can only imagine what his words will do to the hesitant alpha. He also definitely doesn’t expect Tsukasa to lean over him, one of his arms circling Senku’s waist. His body covers Senku, his shoulders tense and his scent increasingly aroused. _Oh_ , Senku belatedly realizes, _so this is what it is_.

Tsukasa’s hot breath hits his ear, making his entire body shudder. “As you want.”

Senku imagined many times what kissing Tsukasa would feel like. The alpha’s lips are chapped and dry, yet they touch Senku’s with infinite care and fondness. His tongue caresses Senku slowly, almost worshippingly. It makes Senku feel precious, someone worth loving. His chest fills with affection for the alpha and he kissed him back eagerly, trying to retribute all of it.

Tsukasa parts the kiss, his lips making their own trail down Senku’s neck. The omega shivers when they brush over his scent gland. Tsukasa drags his teeth over it teasingly, while his hands guide Senku’s legs open. There’s far more slick than before now: Senku can feel it dripping and wetting the sheets under him.

“Hn, ‘Kasa, ah,” he breathes out. His body still didn’t recover from the previous orgasm and Tsukasa’s touches overwhelm him. “More—ngh!”

“More _what_ , Senku?” Hearing his name in that voice only brings forth more moans. Tsukasa chuckles, running his tongue over the thin scar of Xeno’s bite. Senku bites his lip, waiting for the inevitable bite... But it doesn’t come. Tsukasa lets go of his neck and moves to remove Senku’s shirt instead. The omega obeys the unspoken command, torn between the frustration and sheer anticipation running in his veins. Tsukasa’s eyes glisten with undiscernible emotions. “So beautiful... Mine.”

“Yours,” Senku agrees quickly. “Only yours. My alpha.” He reaches for Tsukasa with trembling fingers, pulls the alpha’s shirt out of the way. He loves Tsukasa. He loves this alpha so much. He needs him, needs his touches and kisses and whispered promises. Senku holds the alpha’s hand and brings it to his entrance. “Please... Make me... Mark me.”

Tsukasa’s lips meet him again. This kiss is different from the others. It’s not as careful as it’s simply needy and, _oh_ , so demanding. Senku forgets how to breathe when Tsukasa’s finger invades him. The added sensation makes him shudder violently. He can only barely hear the alpha curse under his breath as he retreats. Who or what he’s cursing, Senku has no idea. He doesn’t care, not really, not anymore.

On finger becomes two, two becomes three. Tsukasa’s long, long digits reach deeper than Senku could ever do himself. They press against his prostate and stretch him open even more than he already did. Senku screams when something warm covers his cock. He glances down to see Tsukasa’s head bobbing up and down, effortlessly taking all of Senku inside his mouth.

Senku’s eyes tear up. He never had anyone suck him off before. Omegas are the ones who should pleasure an alpha like that, not the other way around... Or so he thought. Senku grabs the alpha’s hair, pushes him down deeper, in search of more of that stupidly hot pleasure. His back arches as he comes again in Tsukasa’s mouth.

He falls limp on the mattress, trying to reign over his breath. Tsukasa hums in satisfaction and he lets go of Senku’s small cock. Senku can see his Adam’s apple move when he swallows, but a drop of cum runs down his chin. He wipes it off with his thumb, then presses it against Senku’s lips. The omega moans at the taste. Tsukasa’s lips ghost over his again and Senku turns to capture them into a kiss instead.

“Senku,” he repeats over and over again. Maybe Tsukasa isn’t like Senku, maybe he believes in gods and is praying now. For what, Senku can only imagine. Tsukasa’s hands guide him to his neck. “Go ahead,” the alpha whispers above his ear.

Senku’s eyes widen. Tsukasa... Does he want Senku to bite him? Claim him the way only alphas do to their omegas? He wants to ask, to confirm he heard it right and isn’t going crazy, but there’s no time to. Tsukasa presses his cock against Senku’s entrance, pushes it inside him. A wave of painful pleasure washes through him and Senku bites onto Tsukasa’s neck out of pure instinct. Blood erupts in his mouth and he bites harder until his teeth pierced not only through the skin, but the gland underneath.

Tsukasa holds him tighter now. He’s shaking around Senku and his eyes are suspiciously wet. He kisses the omega’s head, nuzzles into his hair as Senku licks the contours of his bite. It soothes the pain enough that Tsukasa can move again. He rocks his hips in slow, tentative motions that make Senku’s breath heavier.

Senku wraps his legs around Tsukasa’s surprisingly thin waist; at the same time, his hands reach for the alpha’s back, fingertips brushing lightly against Tsukasa’s shoulder blades. He can few the muscles contracting and expanding under his hands, hear Tsukasa’s erratic breath right above his ear. All because of him, all for Senku and only him.

“Ah, alpha—‘Kasa,” he calls, voice weak and cut off by his pants. Tsukasa’s thrusts stutter and falter before he resumes with renewed vigor. Senku cries out when the alpha hits his prostate. He can’t remember a time when he came thrice outside the middle of a true heat; but now, as that familiar warmth builds and gathers on his stomach, Senku knows he wouldn’t have it any other way. He leans his head back, baring his neck for the alpha. The remnants of his scar are barely visible under the layer of sweat. “Please.”

No other words are needed. Senku gasps softly when Tsukasa’s claiming fangs sink in his neck. The pain is drowned by the overwhelming pleasure brought by his own orgasm. He can feel something hot fill his insides far deeper than the alpha’s cock could reach. It takes a while before his hazy mind realizes Tsukasa climaxed inside him, filled him with his seed. His entrance is deliciously stretched around the alpha’s knot.

Senku’s body trembles around the alpha. A tear falls from his closed eyes. Senku is Tsukasa’s omega now, and Tsukasa is Senku’s alpha. They belong to each other, in body and soul, mind and heart. There’s nothing in the world capable of standing between them... _Not anymore._

* * *

Senku still feels like he’s dreaming when he wakes up the following day. The sun is high enough that he knows it’s past noon already. The bed’s warm under the sunlight and Senku enjoys the sun on his skin. His neck burns and his lower half hurts a little—how many times did they do it? Three, four? He can’t remember anymore—but that’s nothing compared to the absolute happiness filling his chest. He smiles, snuggling closer to Tsukasa, gently nuzzling into the alpha’s chest.

Tsukasa’s scent is different now. It’s not an unstoppable storm pushing Senku into madness, no; it’s more like home now, a scent that’s as much part of him as Tsukasa is now. He can focus on all the different layers that make this his alpha’s scent and revel in all of them, from the strongest cedarwood musk to the softest of vanilla sweetness. Senku wonders if there’ll ever be a time where he won’t love this scent. _No_ , and he hopes from the bottom of his heart that this answer remains true to the ends of time.

A sigh escapes his lips and Senku shifts into a more comfortable position when Tsukasa’s arms pull him into a sleepy embrace. The new position allows Senku to see the bite he left on the alpha’s neck. It’ll leave a big, deep scar. Even if Tsukasa someday gets tired of him, Senku knows the alpha will never erase him completely from his life.

Senku traces the outer line of the wound with feather-light touches. He still can’t believe he was given so much, that Tsukasa wanted this enough to ask Senku to mark him. This kind of faithful desire and selfless love—did Xeno ever feel something similar for Senku? Or was the difference between them so big that his way of loving is that different from Senku’s? He doesn’t know. Maybe he never will. It doesn’t matter, though. Not anymore.

“Wake up already,” he all but pouts, poking the alpha’s cheeks mercilessly. Tsukasa groans, trying to move his face away from Senku’s pokes. Sweet, but it won’t do. “I’m hungry, you big oaf. Feed me like a good alpha, will you?”

Another dissatisfied groan leaves Tsukasa. He only opens half of his eyes, hoping to chase back whatever dream he was having until now. “…‘is early. Sleep.”

“We already slept all morning,” Senku says matter-of-factly. Besides, it’s not that he _doesn’t_ want to sleep, but simply that he _can’t_ sleep. “We’re still dirty, too. Gotta clean up and eat. Then sleep more, if you want.”

Tsukasa sighs, then nods. He places a gentle, fleeting kiss on Senku’s lips before standing up. Senku almost chokes when he sees the state of Tsukasa’s back: angry, red lines cross out the entire expanse of skin. Blood dripped from the neck to shoulders and back, dried marks of Senku’s previously unknown possessiveness. Tsukasa’s body is a canvas that Senku dutifully painted the previous night and is ready to do it again, as many times as he needs to, until everyone knows who Tsukasa belongs to. And, he knows, Tsukasa will be more than happy to do the same with him.

“Does it hurt?” he asks. Senku’s fingers dig into the sheets, unable to stop the anxiety rising inside him.

Tsukasa blinks at him, then smiles. “Not really. I like this.” His cheeks turn slightly pink at the quiet confession.

Senku snorts. He crawls closer to the edge of the bed. “What are you, a masochist?”

“For you?” Tsukasa leans closer to Senku, his lips brushing the omega’s lips. He smiles, “I can be anything.”

It takes all Senku has to stop a curse from coming out. This is too much for him, yet he refuses to let it go. He leans into Tsukasa’s hold instead, letting the alpha take care of him. Tsukasa’s nothing but gentle as he carries Senku to the bathroom and washes him all over. Massages, kisses, whispered sweet nothings and careful touches fill their bath. He returns all of them the best he can. Senku takes his time cleaning Tsukasa’s mating wound, washing and braiding the man’s stupidly long hair. He scents him as they dry and dress each other and, _oh_ , does he love Tsukasa’s breathy, dreaming chuckles.

Breakfast is a joyous affair. Tsukasa’s cooking is light and fulfilling. The scent of coffee and omelet drifts in the air, filling Senku’s heart with a sense of nostalgia. It was almost the same as that time, when mornings were filled with light chatter and promises of eternity. Like this, Senku can almost pretend nothing else matters in the world, that this bubble of happiness is all that exists.

Almost.

The reminder comes from Tsukasa himself. He went into one of the rooms for a moment, then came back with a wood box. There are no buttons nor any visible way to open it, only shallow carvings of a pattern Senku’s yet to comprehend.

Byakuya’s last gift, something he left behind because, perhaps, _he knew_.

It’s all it takes to make reality crash back on them. No matter how much he wishes and prays and wants, there’ll be no father waiting for him to tell the news, nor to give Tsukasa the talk, nor to make Senku want to bury his head in the ground in sheer embarrassment.

Senku hides in himself in Tsukasa’s—no, _their_ room. All of this, it’s theirs now—and lets the tears flow into the pillows and sheets. The box is all but an ominous companion on the bedside table, one Senku lacks the courage to face just now. The reminder of everything he lost only feels even more bitter now that he knows what it’s like to have and touch Tsukasa, to love and be loved, touch and be touched. _Can he really be this happy when his old man is no more?_

He doesn’t know how long he stayed like this, curled up with tears and silent sobs as his only company. His body hurts when he stands up and his throat burns. Senku can’t help the wave of affection that washes over him at the realization that, even through all this time, Tsukasa didn’t barge in. He understood Senku’s need to be alone and respected it. As Senku washes his face with cold water, he decides he’ll thank his alpha later. It’s the least he can do, for all Tsukasa’s giving him.

But Tsukasa’s voice isn’t the only one that reaches him when he steps out of the bedroom. Senku can’t make out the words just yet, but Tsukasa’s continuous apologies and _I promise!_ is enough for him to know exactly what’s going on... But knowing doesn’t prepare for the sight of Tsukasa’s massive body kneeling at a furious-looking Gen’s feet. Ruri is sitting on the armchair with a cup of tea she calmly takes sips from. She’s the exact opposite of Gen, and maybe that’s why Senku fears her more than he could ever fear Gen.

“And I swear, make Senku-chan cry and I’ll come for your junior!” Gen stomps his foot like a child, but the words are enough to make Tsukasa’s face grow pale.

Byakuya isn’t here anymore, but Senku thinks maybe his old man won’t have to worry about him anymore. He’s safe, and for once, he’s happy.

* * *

_Dear Moon, can a heart that knows no love be saved?_

* * *

Byakuya’s box is a delicate yet infuriating piece of work. Senku dedicates hours a day trying to figure out how to open it. Part of him is surprised and proud of what his father accomplished—safe, smart, handy. The other, bigger part of him is simply annoyed at how long it’s taking him to figure it out. He’s old man is ten billion percent laughing his ass off wherever he is now. Senku just knows it.

It always takes Tsukasa’s intervention for him to let go of the box, regardless if for eat or sleep or just spend time together after a whole day apart. Senku’s always happy to oblige. Cuddling with Tsukasa soothes every nerve and worry rising within Senku. He’s yet to have any nightmare since they mated, something that didn’t happen for four years.

 _Four years_. Senku’s heart clenches when he realizes the truth of those words. Today’s June 17. Today’s the fourth anniversary of Byakuya’s death. It hurts in a completely different way from before. He’s not alone. He’s safe. He’s got no reason to hide and fear. And maybe that’s why it’s so hard to keep down the tears.

He still manages to, somehow. Senku keeps all those feelings at bay as he gets ready for the day. Tsukasa watches him from the bed, lips pressed into a thin line. Senku sighs, sitting by the alpha’s side. “You can ask, y’know. I won’t break down that easily.”

His attempt at a joke doesn’t amuse Tsukasa in the slightest. “Are you visiting him today?” he asks instead.

Senku shakes his head. He doesn’t think he can stand going to that place alone, especially not given its location. All Senku doesn’t want right now is to run into Xeno’s men. It’s almost ironic, how much things changed in the past six months. “I’m going to Mirai.”

Hope over grief—that’s the answer he found when wondering how to spend this day. Senku still believes the girl will wake up someday, hoping beyond hope that the doctors missed something and are wrong in their judgment. He hopes that much is true... For Tsukasa’s sake as much as his own.

Tsukasa nods in answer. He reaches for the bedside table, picking an object from the drawer. It takes Senku a moment to realize it’s a gun. The metal feels cold and foreign against the skin of his hands. Senku resists the urge to pull his hand back and away from the offending weapon. Tsukasa looks solemn as he covers Senku’s fingers with his own. His eyes meet Senku’s in a whirlwind of conflicting emotions. “Please... Just so I know you’ll be safe.”

Senku swallows, then nods. He puts the gun in the bag with his lunch, Byakuya’s box, and water before turning back to his mate. Tsukasa’s against killing. He wouldn’t ask Senku to carry such a thing unless something serious was happening. With a deeper breath, Senku asks, “What’s going on?”

Tsukasa straightens his back. Long, dark hair falls over marked skin and covers the scar on his neck. “Hyouga found strange movements in our territory. Xeno’s lackeys. Xeno himself hasn’t been seen for a week since he killed his new omega.” Tsukasa looks away, unsure of what Senku’s reaction would be. It’s all Senku needs to realize Tsukasa isn’t aware of how much Senku actually knows.

He knows about Xeno’s mate. Chelsea, an omega that often worked with Senku and never hid her infatuation for the alpha. They appeared together for the first time soon after new years, barely a week after Xeno broke his bond with Senku. But her presence didn’t change the fact that the faction was deteriorating faster than they could keep up with. Xeno’s leadership wasn’t the same, like a man slowly falling into madness. All hell broke loose when Stanley left the faction a few weeks ago and returned to his place in America.

Those were all things Senku found out through Nikki—now he knows the name of the woman who gave him soup during those winter days—and Yo. They shocked Senku at first, broke his heart further and left a bitter taste in his mouth. _Why?_ The question repeated itself in his mind every day. Was it Senku’s fault? Did Xeno truly care about him so much that his world lost its meaning when Senku was no more? He still doesn’t know the answer. Senku doesn’t know if he can take them, for a part of him still loves Xeno. He loves him for the man who saved and helped him, for the mentor who taught him so much and protected him for years. He suspects that love will never disappear, even if the passion is long since gone.

Senku loves Xeno, but Xeno isn’t his alpha anymore. That place is Tsukasa’s only now—as his friend, mate and lover. Senku will never let go of what he found here.

“You think he’s planning an attack?” Senku asks, forcing his mind back to the present.

“It’s a possibility,” Tsukasa agrees. “But there’s no way we can say for sure. It could be Xeno as much as it could be any of his men. Our active area is too broad, too. There are too many places they could target. People, too.”

Senku nods. Something about this new information makes his inner omega feel uneasy. He can’t pinpoint why, nor explain this feeling, but part of him is convinced Senku’s the ultimate target—and Tsukasa’s quiet resistance to let go confirms he’s not the only one with that suspicion.

He smiles at his alpha, leaning in to kiss him. “I’ll be back before you can miss me,” he whispers, caressing Tsukasa’s cheeks.

Tsukasa holds his hands, presses gentle kisses to his palms. His words echo behind Senku’s back, following him into this new day. “I already do.”

* * *

The hospital is oddly quiet that day. The hours pass by in a blur as Senku works on the box and tells Mirai all about his days, from his old life to being with Tsukasa. He tells her things he wouldn’t say in front of Tsukasa—such as how silly he looks with his pineapple slippers or how adorable he truly is when he pouts—and shares theories about the alpha with her. It makes him feel a little less lonely even if she doesn’t answer him. The warmth of her hand is more than enough for Senku to know she’s here and listening to his quiet ramblings.

Unlike before, now Senku’s making real progress on opening the box. Said progress only happened after a nurse scared his soul out of him and accidentally made him peel a piece of wood away from the box. The piece didn’t have any carving and, Senku realized, made that side of the box akin to a sliding puzzle. The carvings form words, words that are not written in _kanji_ or _hiragana_. As he finished settling the last piece of the word _you_ , it became clear that it’s all in the Roman alphabet.

The pieces are stupidly small for an already small box. Senku had just finished three sides— _you, never, your_ —when the sun starts setting. He knows Tsukasa will most likely come home soon after he meets with Hyouga and Mozu and wants to be there to welcome his mate. He picks his bag and leans over Mirai to press a kiss against her forehead. “Sweet dreams, little princess,” he whispers before stepping away from the bed and into the corridor.

Most of the nurses are already familiar with Senku’s face. They smile and greet him on the corridor, all familiar faces that blur into a memory Senku will probably forget soon. If he sees a familiar figure on the corner of his vision, Senku thinks nothing more of it. He’s sure there’s nothing more to it—almost like seeing students from the next class during lunch break. There’s nothing to fear... or so he believes.

And believing is his greatest mistake.

Senku doesn’t realize it until it’s too late and hands grab onto him right and pull him into a dark alleyway. He recognizes these scents. They’re from people he once considered his allies, but now are nothing more than nameless monsters. Senku tries to fight those hands, tries to scream despite the fingers covering his mouth. He can’t reach for the gun inside his bag even if wants to. He can’t get rid of those hands. He can’t do anything but pray and cry as they all but shove him into the backseat of a car.

One of the men punches his head. Senku falls back onto the seat, gasping for air with stars filling his vision. His consciousness is almost leaving him when another familiar scent reaches him. A shudder runs down Senku’s spine and he scrambles further into the car—not to get away from these men’s hands, but to get away from _his_ fury.

He covers his ears and hides his face against his legs, doing the best he can to will down the terror filling his body. It does nothing to keep the noises from reaching him; breaking bones and a gun shooting, gunpowder and blood mixing into a nauseating mixture. But it’s okay, right? He’s not in danger anymore...

Tsukasa’s anger has never been his to keep.

He doesn’t flinch away when the alpha reaches for him. Senku buries his nose into Tsukasa’s neck, breathes in his scent and sobs for what almost was. He can’t find it in himself to question why the alpha is here—it doesn’t matter, not now, not anymore.

“You should have killed them,” Hyouga’s cold voice reaches Senku’s ears, “they wouldn’t come back if you did.”

“You know that’s not true, Hyouga.” Tsukasa’s tiredness seeps into his voice, making it sound almost grievous. “They came for you too, after all.”

Senku freezes at those words. “Gen! Is he...”

“He’s safe,” Tsukasa reassures him. “He’s with Ruri now. Kohaku and Nikki are heading there too. And so will you.”

It’s not a request. Senku knows that, knows that he has no other option. It’s not just his mate’s orders, but his leader’s too. He picks his bag from the ground with trembling hands and stands closer to Hyouga. Senku doesn’t look at the injured men, tries his very best to ignore their pitiful, pained moans. He watches his alpha’s troubled expression. “You’re not coming?”

Tsukasa’s frown deepens and he shakes his head. “There are a few officers I trust in the hospital. Yo’s one of them. We can’t let them out like this.”

Senku nods in understanding. He wraps his hands around Tsukasa’s chest, “Stay safe. Please.”

Tsukasa tilts his chin up and brushes his lips against Senku’s. “I will.”

Senku’s neck burns as he watches Tsukasa turn around and leave. _It’s just his anxiety talking_ , he convinces himself. He needs to, or he doesn’t know if he can handle it. Tsukasa’s probably the strongest alpha alive. No one can defeat him. Tsukasa won’t allow himself to lose like this, not when they have their entire future ahead of them.

“I’ll go pick the car. Don’t leave, okay?” Senku only nods at Hyouga’s words. His mind is elsewhere, unable to leave Tsukasa’s retreating back. He’s too tired, too scared to move on his own.

From the corner of his eyes, Senku sees the shattered pieces of what once was his father’s box. He stares at the photos scattered on the ground and reads through shakily written letters with terror growing in his chest.

Ignoring Hyouga’s order, he runs to Tsukasa and prays in his heart that it’s not too late yet.

* * *

_I truly and honestly hope this letter never reaches you, Senku. You’re my precious son, the one life gifted me when I needed someone the most. An angel, even if completely different from the image one would have. You taught me how to love. You gave me a reason to keep living. You’re the sole reason I know I didn’t completely fail at life. And now, I’m not here for you anymore._

_This isn’t a pretty story. It’s messed and twisted and horrendous in its own way. And maybe because of that I should tell you all about it from the beginning._

_Shortly after I adopted you I was introduced to Mr. Wingfield. We worked together for months during that year and I dare say we became close friends because of it. I don’t believe you’ll remember him. You were too young and refused to play with him until he showed you his rocket projects. At first he acted like a doting uncle over you. I appreciated that, knowing you didn’t have many friends at that time. But it changed when he found out that you were a True Omega. Mr. Wingfield wouldn’t stop talking about how I needed to find a suitable mate for you before your potential was wasted. It was a shame that his time in Japan was spent like this. I cut off all contact we had and that was when we moved into our current place._

_In that same year I met Tsukasa and Mirai. They were scared, broken children when I first met them. Mirai warmed up to me first and blossomed like a beautiful flower. Tsukasa stayed as protective as that first day. I was sure that boy would present an alpha, and today I still wish to introduce both of you. Mirai’s still in her coma, though, so you’ll have to wait a little more to meet her. I have a feeling Tsukasa will take some of that protectiveness for you instead. I wonder if you’ll find it overwhelming. I hope not. Nothing would make me happier than see the two of you together. Maybe you’ll already be by the time you read this letter. I wish I could’ve seen that._

_Our peace didn’t stay long, though. Mr. Wingfield came back and now he’s stronger than ever. He didn’t let go of his stupid ideas from the past. Now he wants me to give you as a mate. And that’s something I will not do. He can hurt me or kill me even, but Senku’s my son and I’ll protect you to the ends of my days. I’m leaving this letter with Tsukasa now. He’s a good child and won’t open it. Hopefully, nothing bad will happen. I’ll take it back and burn it into ashes if this fear is unnecessary._

_But, Senku, if you’re reading it now, know that none of it is your fault. You didn’t ask to be born as an omega and you didn’t ask for any of this to happen. I know you wouldn’t oppose mating Mr. Wingfield if it was for my sake—but please understand that this old man already had a long life and fulfilled almost all of his dreams. I have no regrets. All I care about now is your happiness, and for that I’ll fight until my last breath._

_Xeno will never have you._

* * *

Tsukasa can’t remember the last time he felt so afraid as he does now. Even though he knows that Senku’s safe, that Hyouga won’t let any harm come to his mate, his heart hammers away in his chest and his throat burns. He can only barely tell Yo what happened. His voice shatters and breaks and he struggles to form entire sentences.

He watches the policeman run to the place Tsukasa described and holds onto his mating bite. The scar is there, the indents clear against Tsukasa’s fingertips. Senku’s alive. Tsukasa didn’t fail him. He didn’t fail Byakuya. _There’s still time_.

“Shishio-san!” Yuuko, the head nurse, blinks at him through her thick glasses. Tsukasa nods at her even if he feels too exhausted to get involved in her chit-chatter now. “That was a really fast visit today, hm? Thought you’d stay at least an hour there.”

Dread fills Tsukasa’s stomach at those words. Visit? He wasn't even supposed to be here today! He just arrived here! What is she even... “I... Did you see someone there?”

Yuuko nods. “I found it weird that you were using a hood, to be honest. And what were those claws? Can you show me? Oh, is something wrong, dear? You look pale...”

Tsukasa doesn’t hear her anymore. All he can hear is his own heartbeats as he bolts down the hallway and up the stairs. _No, no, no, no, no, Mirai!_ This can’t be happening. That _monster_ can’t be here! He needs to reach his sister, save her, before...

He storms into the room only to freeze at the sight before him. Xeno, leaning against the window, a smug, victorious smirk on his face. Mirai, lying still on the bed, her beautiful face fully visible now. There’s no mask giving her oxygen, nor IVs feeding her arms and measuring her heartbeats. The monitor above her head shows a never-ending, straight line, but no sound comes out of it.

Tsukasa’s heart breaks, and the pieces shatter over and over again as they fall. Mirai. His precious little sister. The girl who wanted nothing but to live her own fairy tale. The only reason Tsukasa fought for so long, lived for so long.

_She’s gone._

Anger overcomes his grief and he charges at Xeno. Tsukasa doesn’t mind if his hands are bare. He doesn’t need weapons. He’ll break Xeno, kill him, _kill him!_ But he never reaches for the man’s neck. A rumble of thunder echoes in the room and it takes a moment before Tsukasa realizes he’s falling. Pain erupts from his hip and blood slips from the wound.

Xeno’s gun is still pointing at him. The alpha’s smirk is gone. Instead, there’s a deep-seated hatred Tsukasa knows nothing of. “Did you _really_ think I’d let you get my omega, Shishio? After all the trouble I went through to get him?” _Trouble._ Tsukasa’s heart sinks. Could this mean...? “I already lost everything. My men. My best friend. My home. I won’t lose my mate too. He’ll understand that, even if I need to break him.”

Tsukasa presses the wound. His breath is turning faster, erratic, and sweat drips from his forehead. “You’re wrong, Xeno. He’ll never be yours. And do you know why?” He smiles at Xeno, a bloody, dark smile. “You’re not a True Alpha. You’re just a lowlife that will never have anyone as good as him. Such worthless trash—”

“ _Shut up!_ ” Xeno screams, his face contorted into madness and anger and abandon. Tsukasa’s vision goes dark when Xeno hits him with the back of his gun. “I would let you live, Shishio, but your miserable life ends here.”

Tsukasa closes his eyes. He doesn’t need to see to know that gun is pointing at his head. He thinks of Mirai, of the smile that gave him hope in his youngest years. Thinks of Byakuya, the warmth of the hand that guided him away from the darkness. He thinks of his friends, the companions that followed him through all these years. He thinks of Senku, to whom his heart belongs now and forever.

Xeno fires the gun. There’s no pain nor time for regret. Just the cold and the scent of blood... A scent that never ceases to be.

He opens his eyes. There’s no bleeding wound on his head. He’s alive. Tsukasa only has a split second to recognize Xeno lying on the floor, blood escaping his temple and covering his wide, empty eyes before a hand holds onto him. Senku’s above him, shaking and crying and reeking of distress.

Senku saved him. He killed Xeno. His small hands are now tainted with the very blood Tsukasa refused to spill.

“Thank God, ‘Kasa, thank God,” he murmurs over and over again, broken words between shaky sobs. Senku holds onto him until doctors flood into the room and pull Tsukasa away. Senku’s screams will forever be in his mind, they’ll rise as part of a nightmare he can’t let go of.

But, just as loud as those abandoned yells are the nurses' soft gasps. “She’s breathing.”

And Tsukasa’s world turns into darkness.

* * *

_Senku, no matter what happens to me, please do not give up on living. Find someone you love. Finish your graduation. Go to the moon. Do each and every thing you wish to do. Make your dreams come true. Hold onto your happiness. And many, many years from now, when you’re old and forgetful and weak, may you pass on without regrets._

_More than anyone else in this world. More than myself. Please protect my treasure and never forget your father loves you._

_For Senku,_

_Byakuya the old man_

* * *

The sun is warm against Senku’s skin. It’s a striking contrast with the coldness of the stone under his feet. He hates it. But there’s nothing he can do as he puts his flowers on the grave.

There are so many things he wants to tell his old man. He’s free now, from Xeno and everything he represented. He found love and a family he can count on for everything. He found Tsukasa, and his alpha’s hand is right against his own, protective and reassuring. The recovery was a long and tiring process, but they’re here now. They’re alive and whole. And, for now, it’s all they can ask for.

They’ll leave the cemetery and go back to the hospital. Not because there’s trouble, but because their prays were answered for. After half a year, Mirai can finally go home with them and be the girl she was supposed to be. Her miracle won’t be forgotten, nor will her love for her brother that let her recognize him despite all the years.

Things aren’t perfect. They don’t know where Stanley is now. Xeno’s fall led to a war over his old territory, and who knows what will come out of that. But that’s not any of their business anymore, not until Hyouga comes to them for help. Senku believes he will do well as the new leader. The alpha grew a lot since he mated Gen and, if anything, Senku trusts the omega to keep Hyouga in check.

“It’s not perfect,” he murmurs in a low voice. Senku reaches for his belly, feeling the barely visible bump underneath. “But it’s getting better.”

And, for now, it’s all they need.

* * *

_Dear Moon, may your light shine upon brighter days._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> We have lots of events scheduled (including gift exchanges), RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!  
> [Click here!](https://discord.gg/Vvxge7rMQk)
> 
> Check my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HikariNoHimeW) here!


End file.
